The objective of this Molecular Biology Core is to provide Core members with molecular biology tools to pursue Superfund-related research. Our member's research is focused on studying the toxicity and carcinogenicity induced by Superfund-related metals and polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons (PAH), the genetic and epigenetic factors in determining an individual's susceptibility to these toxicants, and genes and gene products involved in the metabolism of Superfund toxicants. This Core aims to establish molecular techniques and expertise necessary for this research. Thus far, we have developed methods to determine the epigenetic changes at the sequence level in the p53 gene, and to map and quantify metal and PAH-DNA damage at both defined fragment and single-nucleotide resolution. These two approaches involve the use of state-of-the-art technology: ligation-mediated PCR (LMPCR) and DNA sequencing. For mapping epigenetic state-of-the-art technology: ligation-mediated PCR (LMPCR) and needed to execute these sophisticated experiments are also laborious and require extensive training. The reagents (UvrABC nucleases) used in these approaches also require laborious and extensive preparation. Furthermore, the results obtained from these experiments would be best interpreted by trained, experienced researchers. The Molecular Biology Core will centralize both equipment and expertise to provide this highly specialized service to all researchers involved in this proposal, with the possibility to provide service nationwide if necessary.